Where are you?
by xxLiana
Summary: A Zoro's flashback about how their love began. Zoro/Robin. Oneshot.


Ok, this is my first ever story in english and my third in total xD so please be kind :D

I tried my best, both with grammar and plot... It has mistakes I know, but anyway. Enjoy & comment ^__^

_*Note: The first part takes place on their new ship._

_

* * *

_

* * *

"**Where are you?"**

"Robin, where are going?" Nami wondered.

"I want to check something out." Robin replied opening the cabin's door and leaving Nami quite confused.

It was a wonderful, calm night. Robin stood at the middle of the deck and stared at the sky. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of the waves.

Zoro was exercising at the observation room. It was a good opportunity for him as everyone was sleeping and no stupid voice could disturb his concentration. He could see Robin from where he was. He was quite worried about her as every night he could find her awake. He opened the window.

"Hey, is everything ok?" he shouted.

She gasped a little, but soon, she nodded with a soft smile.

Zoro grimaced and disappeared from her sight in no time.

Robin went to the kitchen and made herself some coffee. She sat on the chair closer to her and swallowed some of her drink. _"I'll let him know" _she thought and stood up. After refilling her cup with fresh coffee, she took a deep breath and walked outside.

After a few seconds, Zoro noticed the sound of footsteps.

"Who?" he asked.

The door of the room opened.

"It's me, Zoro. Who else could it be?"

"What do you want, Robin?" he turned away his glance.

"You keep on exercing at night too?"

Zoro didn't answer.

"I see… Could I stay here with you?" Robin asked politely with a soft smile on her face.

"I don't care."

Robin walked to the other side of the room and placed her body against the wall facing the window. She stared at the sky once more.

Zoro concentrated again to his exercise.

After a long time without exchanging a word, Zoro put away his weights and grabbed his towel.

"Have you finished?" she asked him with a low voice.

"Yes, at least for today." He put on his shirt.

"I'd like some company, so _please_, don't go." She turned her face and looked at him.

"I don't have anything to talk about with you." He met her glance.

"Just stay here without talking." She closed her eyes blushing a little.

"I thing I can handle that." He came closer and sat right next to her. He relaxed his hands leaning back his head.

"Thank you." Robin smiled.

Zoro uttered a sigh.

"Come on, give up already. What's the matter?"

Definitely something was wrong about her. Zoro could feel something like that after this long time being with her.

"Zoro… _I'm falling in love with you_." She murmured loud enough he could hear it.

He jumped off the sofa and stood in the other side of the room looking at her with full-opened eyes and harsh breathing.

"What?" he yelled. "It's supposed we're nakama!"

"I know that, but love is something you can't control. Even I can't do that." She had embraced her legs hiding her face between them.

"You know that you have to control it. We don't need anything that _silly_ happen to us." He shouted.

"Silly…you're such an idiot."

He made a few steps forward and leaned his body to meet her eyes. She couldn't move. She had already shared her secret but it came the way she had feared.

"Love isn't something silly, you idiot." She yelled at him.

"Shut up."

He pulled out one of his swords and aimed its edge to her neck. She straightened up gasping for breath. _He smiled_.

"Don't get upset. I'm not going to kill you. I can't do that, you know it."

"No, I don't know anything. You are a total mystery for me, Zoro." She sounded sad.

**

"I guess the idiot here is you." He smiled again making it clear for her.

"Zoro…" She smiled bursting into tears.

He threw away his sword and hugged her.

"I can't believe you actually confessed it."

She kept on crying. He knew it, he had realized her feelings but he hadn't said a word. He actually tricked her with his reaction. _She was absolutely in love with him_.

"There's no reason for tears." He whispered.

He knew it would drive him to a complicated future but that time you couldn't handle his passion for that woman. He hugged her with more passion pushing his lips against hers.

Ending this sudden kiss, she whispered _"Let it to this point for now." _

"_You know I can't."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Zoro, let's do something. Look, I have-"

"Stay back. Leave me alone you stupid girl. I don't want to spend my time with you." Zoro gives her an angry look.

"Fine." Perona obviously disappointed stops following him.

He keeps on kicking away every single stone he sees on his step. It is something to express his anger about his situation. He has tried a lot of things but nothing worked. He wants to get off this place but he doesn't know how to. He keeps wandering thinking.

He misses his crew, he is worried about everyone. Especially, about her. His glance turns to the sky. His heart is beating fast and he begins to sweat. He wants to see her so badly and he fears the thought something has happened to her.

"Where are you, Robin?" tears flows from his eyes.


End file.
